


Home Away From Home

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim doesn't actually like camping
Kudos: 6





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'revelation'

Home Away From Home

by Bluewolf

If he was honest about it, Jim didn't really enjoy camping. He liked hiking, he liked fishing - but he didn't like camping. Sleeping on the ground was okay, especially given the warmth of a sleeping bag. He didn't even mind being in the open during a wet night if his sleeping bag was covered by a waterproof sheet. But it had been quite a revelation for him to realize that he didn't enjoy sleeping in a tent, with only a thin layer of cloth - or two layers if you included the flysheet - between himself and the elements.

He knew it didn't make sense for him to be happy with a waterproof sheet when he wasn't happy with a sloping sheet of cloth. But he was very happy the day he discovered a small cave very near one of his favorite fishing spots. Careful investigation of it indicated that no wild animal had recently chosen it for a den, and he moved into it a little more than half an hour after checking it out - the length of time it took to get back to his camp, strike the tent (used mainly for his supplies) and carry everything to the cave.

Although he didn't remember much about his time in Peru, he did remember some of the skills he had learned there - and one of those involved the making of a 'wall' by interweaving small branches. He made one large enough to cover the entrance to the cave and camouflaged it with some twigs inserted randomly. He knew he would probably have to renew these at every visit, but that wouldn't take him long; and the woven 'wall' would ensure that no animal would get in while he was in Cascade; fastening it securely in place (and in a way no person passing by would notice) was easy.

And so, having his new 'home away from home' set up, Jim decided not to take the hike he had originally planned for the day. He gathered his fishing gear and headed for the river. With luck he would catch two salmon - one for himself and one to give to Simon. He was still trying to decide which of them would get the bigger one - for some reason there was always a difference in size when they caught more than one fish - when he made his first cast.

Yes... hiking was fun and good exercise but fishing was better.


End file.
